Damon Wilson
Damon Wilson is a freshmen (Grade 9) at Bardell. He is an overly dramatic gay guy. Character History Season 1 In Love The Way You Lie, Damon learns he is adopted and decides he's going to look for his mom and dad. But when Aria finds info about them he learns his mom is a druggie and his dad is in jail for murder. Aria gives Damon his mom's phone number and Damon decides he'll call her when he's ready. By the end of the episode Damon is still mad at his adoptive mom and dad. In Seal It With A Kiss, Damon starts to fall for his bio teacher but Damon is unsure if he feels the same. Damon is also scared to go for him because he is a teacher. Damon also has a dream about Mr. May and him kissing. Xandi tells Damon to go for him, Damon does and by the end of the episode he finds out Mr. May likes him too. In Forgotten, Damon goes to visit his real mom, he takes, Xandi with him. When he gets there he sees his mom is still doing drugs and he tells her he has to go. During the school's fall dance, He runs to Mr. May, and Mr. May clams him down. Damon forgives his adopted mom and dad and tells them there the only parents he needs. In Trouble For Me, Damon wants to go on a date in town with Mr. May which leads to a fight between them. By the end of the episode Damon tells him he understands why he doesn't want to go on a date in town with him (because he doesn't want to lose his job as a teacher.) At the end of the episode Damon and Mr. May have sex. In 7 Minutes In Heaven, Damon gets help from Jake with his homework. They go back to Jake's house where Jake tells Damon he's sorry about the way there relationship ending last year. They kiss but Damon pulls away and tells him he has a boyfriend. At the end of the episode Damon tells Jake he'll always love him. In Play With Fire, Iffy shows Damon a video of Aria and Mr. May, his boyfriend, having sex. Damon confronts Mr. May about it and breaks up with him then he calls Aria and tells him to meet him in the school. When Aria meets him he yells at her about it, during the fight Aria tells him she's pregnant with Mr. May's baby. During the fight Damon falls and turns on a burner and he doesn't know. They walk out of the school and it blows up, Damon tells Aria to just leave before the cops come. Aria and Damon run away from the burning school. In Silent Night, Damon and Aria are both worried the cops know they caught the school on fire. They both find out they didn't burn the school down and there happy. Damon tells, Aria, that there never going to be friends again. Damon goes to Jake's house and wants to get back together with him, but Jake worries he's just a rebound. Damon tells him he's not. They start dating by the end of the episode. In As Long As You Love Me, Damon starts his first day at Lakehurst, they school they have to go to while Bardell is being rebuilt from the fire, Damon and Jake starts fighting because Jake isn't out and is too embarrassed to hang out with him. Damon thinks about breaking up but by the end of the episode Jake tells him he loves him, and they have sex. In Thank You (1), The Bardell and Lakehurst students go on a ski trip where things heat up between Damon and Lindsay's boyfriend, Seann. Xandi warns Damon not to kiss Seann, Damon tells her she has nothing to worry about. When Seann and him go skiing together, Damon falls and breaks his ankle. Seann carrys Damon back, but they don't know where they are because they skied past a sign that said no skiing past this point. Seann carry's Damon until he can't anymore he puts Damon down and get's fire wood, when he comes back he sits Damon on his lap and they kiss, Xandi see everything. In Thank You (2), Xandi tells Damon she's going to tell Lindsay, Damon doesn't want this to happen. He tackles Xandi down to the ground as a way to keep her from not telling. Xandi tells Lindsay and Damon loses his best friend, and his other best friend. He also loses his boyfriend. In Lovesick, The Bardell students are back at Bardell, Damon wants forgiveness; Xandi tells him she'll never forgive him. Later on Damon needs help carrying his books to his next class and he asks Jake. Jake helps him and by the end of the episode Jake forgives Damon and tells him he understands everyone makes mistakes. In Overboard, Damon learns that Jake is cheating on him with Savannah and he breaks up with Jake. Leaving Jake heartbroken. When he gets home he finds Aria there asking if she can move in with him, Damon tells her she can, Damon forgives her because he made the same mistake she did. In Underneath Every Smile, Damon mom comes back and wants his forgiveness but Damon is not ready to forgive her. Aria makes plans for him and Ellie to meet up at The Dot, she doesn't tell Damon. Later on, Aria tells Damon that he is going to The Dot to meet his mom; Damon doesn't want to but Aria gets him to give her a chance. In Endless Sky, Damon and Aria fight over the new guy, Zander. Damon asks him out for pizza, he says yes. Damon then tells Aria and Aria and him fight. Damon decides he doesn't want their friendship to end over a guy, again. When they are walking home they find Jake with his dad's dead body and they help him cope. Damon also reviles in this episode that his mom wants him to go to Paris with her. In Tears In Heaven, Damon is trying to decide if he should go to Paris with his mom. He thinks he should stay and keep an eye on, Jake, but all his friends tell him to go. When Damon is at home him and Aria are watching a video and Jake is talking about killing himself. They run over to Jake's house and save him from dying. Later when Damon and Aria are in the hospital Damon tells Aria he decided he's going to go to Paris with his mom. In Don't Panic, Damon and Xandi forgive each other in the beginning of the episode because they think it would be better for Jake if they were friends. He then goes to Lakehurst looking for Lindsay and then asks her to go to The Dot with him. He asks for her forgiveness and she forgives him. Later on in the episode Damon tells everyone he got into a acting school in Paris and he'll be staying there for a year. In Paradise, Jake and Aria go and see Damon in Paris, because Jake wants to get back together with Damon. Damon and Jake decide to get back together and they kiss. When Damon, Jake and Aria are sneaking in Damon over hears his mom talking on the phone asking if they found her daughter. Season 2 Trivia *Damon's original name was Jake, and he was a mixture of Damon and Jake, but Jake was made into his own character. *Damon was in or mention in every episode of Bardell Season 1. *Both Jake and Mr. May cheated on Damon. Mr May with Aria and Jake with Savannah. *Damon is the first character to date a teacher. *Damon is the first character to break a bone, he broke his ankle in a ski accident. *Damon is the first gay character. *Damon is the first charcter to be adopted and not know. *Damon is the first character to get into a acting school in Paris. *Damon is the first character to blow up Bardell. *Damon is the first character to have a long lost sister. *Damon may be gone for season 2. Quotes To Lindsay, "I'm sorry for kissing, Seann, I'm trying to move on with my life, become a better person and less dramatic." Relationships *Jake Jackson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Before Love The Way You Lie ***Broke Up: Before Love The Way You Lie ****Reason: Jake was addicted to steroides and only cared about football. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Silent Night (111) ***Broke Up: Thank You (2) (114) ****Reason: Damon kisses Seann. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Lovesick (115) ***Broke Up: Overboard (117) ****Reason: Jake was cheating on him with Savannah. **Fourth Relationship: ***Start Up: Paradise (122) *Mr. May **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Seal It With A Kiss (104) ***Broke Up: Play With Fire (110) ****Reason: Mr. May had sex with Aria. Category:Characters